Mi razon de ser
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Que necesitas de esa persona que fuera para ti? Eso lo descubrirán Mina y Setsuna


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia es mía y es alterna.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no es mi primer crack pareja Mina&Setsuna tiene un poco de lemmon quedan advertidos.

MI RAZÓN DE SER

~Mirel Moon~

A lo lejos se oían las olas del mar que chocaban con rocas del lugar, las gaviotas graznaban, mientras que Mina estaba sentada dibujando garabatos en la arena.

¿Por qué siempre me tengo que enamorar del chico equivocado? se preguntaba y arrojaba una piedrita al mar.

Por que no has encontrado a la persona correcta ¿no crees? contestaba una voz a sus espaldas

Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, en ese instante quería meterse debajo de la roca más profunda del mar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue agachar la cabeza hacia sus piernas, al ver la reacción de Mina esa persona se culpó internamente por el comentario y acarició su pelo rubio.

Lo siento Mina, se que es muy doloroso hablar de ellos, pero me tienes a mí

Lo sé Setsuna, es sólo que — respondía sin ánimos mientras volteaba la cabeza y veía a su acompañante sentada junto a ella acariciando su pelo rubio.

Sabes nunca, pensé que fueras una gran amiga — sonreía Mina.

Al escuchar eso Setsuna, parte de su corazón se hizo hueco, pero le sonreía a la persona que la liberó de su soledad.

Vamos, es tarde Setsuna se puso de pie mientras le ofrecía la mano a Mina.

Al hacer esto, Mina sintió una especie de electricidad que nunca había tenido. Al pararse se tomaron de las manos mientras recorrían el mar.

 **Encontrarme a alguien como tú, con esa sencillez que te caracteriza,**

 **no ha sido una tarea nada fácil, porque tú eres única.**

Al llegar a la casa las dos platicaban y reían

Hubo una vez que Artemis se cayó con el jabón comentaba muy sonriente Mina.

— Podre Artemis.

— Vamos Setsuna, no todo el tiempo tienes que estar seria ponía Mina las manos en las caderas mientras imitaba a Setsuna.

Por esta vez ganas suspiraba Setsuna ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar a mi nueva yo, me ayudas a preparar unas hamburguesas?

Claro Setsuna, sólo te advierto que soy igual que Serena — comentaba Mina quien traía una mano en la cabeza y sonreía.

Mientras cocinaban no podían mirarse muy discretamente, viendo cada detalle de una y otra, como si fuera lo más preciado, al terminar se sentaron de frente y empezaron a comer.

Te ha quedado deliciosa Setsuna.

¿Pero sabes qué es más delicioso? — decía Setsuna mientras con un pulgar limpiaba la cátsup de Mina y se la llevaba a la boca.

— !¿Qué es más delicioso?! respondía Mina muy torpemente.

— Un rico pastel de chocolate con vino — terminaba de decir Setsuna, quien se levantaba de la mesa para ir a la cocina.

Al ver esto Mina se tocaba los cachetes ya que sentía que estaban calientes.

—Contrólate Mina ¡Qué te pasa!, es sólo una amiga? ¿no? al oír lo último su corazón tenía un hueco.

 **Convences a mi corazón que te ame por completo,**

 **conquistas cada parte de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.**

Se encontraban vIendo unas películas de acción, en la pequeña sala, cuando de pronto un relámpago se escuchaba a lo lejos y la lluvia empezaba a pegar en el ventanal.

— Ya empezó a llover comentaba Setsuna un poco preocupada.

— No me digas que la gran Sailor del tiempo le tiene miedo a una lluvia

— Solo no me gusta, porque de niña, me ahogué en una piscina—respondía Setsuna muy triste.

Si quieres te puedo abrazar se ofrecía Mina mientras que con una cobija tapaba a Setsuna y la abrazaba.

Sabes me gustaría, estar siempre así a tu lado decía Setsuna.

Claro, siempre contarás con la poderosa Sailor V, para cuidarte — respondía Mina, quien le daba un beso en la frente.

Al ver esto Setsuna decidió que ya era tiempo de mostrarle su amor a Mina y en un movimiento rápido tumbo a Mina sobre el piso quedando Setsuna sobre ella.

—Sé que es una locura, Mina yo... — no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mina le daba un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

—Tú también me gustas y espero que me perdones por decirte que bajaras de peso en la pelea con Neherenia — decía Mina quien agarraba un mechón de Setsuna y se lo acomodaba atrás de la oreja.

No hay nada que perdonar, gracias a ti que me salvaste dos veces — terminaba de decir Setsuna mientras le daba otro beso tierno.

 **Tú haces que mi vida tenga más sentido,**

 **haces que a diario quiera estar contigo,**

 **tú eres como el agua clara que llueve del cielo.**

— Eres perfecta Setsuna — comentaba Mina mientras le daba besos por el hombro.

Tú igual respondía Setsuna mientras le desabrochaba la blusa a Mina.

Poco a poco las dos se empezaban a desvestir delicadamente, mientras se acostaban en la alfombra en donde se encontraban.

Al observarse la una a la otra, encontraban fascinante que el color de su piel se complementaba adecuadamente.

— Deja que esta noche nos unamos — decía Mina, luego saboreaba un seno para dirigirse al otro.

— Quiero ser tuya, por una eternidad — contestaba en jadeos Setsuna mientras que con su mano llegaba a su sexo de Mina y lo empezaba a masturbar.

Hazme tuya y solo tuya — repetía Mina, quien recorría con besos el cuerpo de Setsuna hasta llegar a su sexo donde como una flor separaba sus pliegues y lamía su monte de venus para saborear su dulce néctar.

 **Te quiero porque quiero que me quieras porque como tú no hay nadie más bonita en esta tierra. Y que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa y me pone a temblar,**

 **que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia tú y nadie más,**

 **que satisface todos mis deseos y en cuestión de piel.**

Al obtener el néctar de Setsuna, lo degustó y volvió a recorrer con besos su cuerpo donde al llegar a la boca de su compañera le dio un beso un poco salvaje pero a la vez tierno, el cual fue contestado con la misma pasión, para que después Setsuna hiciera lo mismo que Mina, primero chupar y saborear sus senos, para luego recorrer su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a su monte de Venus el cual degustó su néctar, luego de unieron entrelazándose hasta tocar sus sexos y terminar con un espléndido orgasmo.

— Te quiero Mina — decía Setsuna, mientras abrazaba a Mina por la espalda.

— Yo también, te quiero y eres mi razón de ser — respondía Mina mientras tapaba a ambas con la cobija.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se despertaba no encontrando a nadie y pensó había sido un sueño, pero al oler los ricos hot cakes, sonreía mientras de un salto se dirigía a la persona que era su razón de ser

 **Te quiero porque quiero que me quieras porque como tú no hay nadie más bonita en esta tierra.**

—Sabes te quiero Setsuna y no me importa que diga nuestra princesa, por primera ves soy feliz—decia Mina mientras abrazaba a Setsuna por la espalda.

—Lo se Mina, yo también te amo —contestaba muy alegremente Setsuna quien se volteaba—Ahora ve y cambiaste no quiero que ninguna de nuestras compañeras y amigas te vean desnuda— terminamos de decir Setsuna mientras le daba un beso tierno en la boca.

—Lo haré— contestaba Mina mientras le daba un beso fugas a Setsuna para irse.

Mientras ella se quedaba impactado con la belleza de mujer que ahora era de ella y de nadie más

 **Y que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa y me pone a temblar,**

 **que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia tú y nadie más,**

 **que satisface todos mis deseos y en cuestión de piel.**

Todas las sailor se encontraban reunidas en la pequeña casa de Setsuna y de Mina

—Y bien, para que nos citaste Setsuna— decía muy tranquila Haruka mientras observaba a sus amigas tomadas de las manos.

—Yo y Mina hemos decidido tener una relación —comentaba Setsuna muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Un silencio se reinaba en ese momento y en tonces una pequeña carcagada se escuchaba.

—¿! Es perfecto mis grandes amigas por fin saldrán de la soledad!?—gritaba Serena mientras las abrazaba —Me alegro que sean feliz.

—Hey chicas les parece que festejemos en la fogata que hicieron los chicos—comentaba muy feliz Amy mientras abrazaba a la pareja.

—Me parece perfecto—decia Michiru

Y todos salian de la casa que al vergaba el amor de Setsuna y Mina.

—Sabes Mina te quiero—decia Setsuna mientras le daba un beso a Mina—

Fueron las últimas en salir tomadas de las manos.

 **Y hace sentirme orgulloso simplemente si juntos nos ven,**

 **caminando de la mano.**

 **Eres mi razón de ser.**

Hasta aquí no soy buena en estas cosas pero aquí está termine mi tormento, ¿que les pareció? Se aceptan jitomatazos, la canción que sale se llama "Mi Razón de Ser" de la banda Ms no es mía sólo la uso para esta sencilla historia.

Las quiere Mirel Moon.


End file.
